Trading Places
by Officially-Malec-Trash
Summary: I have recently been told my smut is good, so what else to do except write more smut?


Drew hated his birthday. He never wanted to go out, didn't want to be sung "Happy Birthday", he didn't even like birthday cake. He didn't understand why people got so excited about them. It was only symbolizing getting a year closer to dying. So he had to get a little craftier when avoiding Rick's attempts to make him celebrate.

"Please, I don't want to go out for my birthday. I'd rather just stay in with you."

"Stop whining, Drew. We're going out and that's final. Now go get ready. Put on something sexy." Rick's voice made it evident that he was not making a request. Drew begrudgingly gets up out of his chair, grumbling as he goes to take a shower.

"Put on something sexy, he says." Rick grins as he hears his boyfriend start the shower. He didn't understand how Drew could be so apathetic about his birthday. He survived another year. In their line of work, that was something to celebrate. But Drew was such a _homebody._ He never wanted to go out, he just wanted to sit around and watch movies or cuddle or something boring. It drove Rick nuts, especially because he liked going out and doing adventurous stuff. Once, he took Drew skydiving. Just thinking about how much Drew screamed made him chuckle.

Rick hears the shower turn off, then the sound of Drew's voice.

"Rick? Can you come in here please?"

Rick sighs, and walks into their bedroom, sitting on the bed and folding his legs underneath him. He watches as the bathroom door opens, and Drew steps out in nothing but a towel.

"You said you wanted me to put on something sexy, right?"

"Yeah. What, you need help picking something out?" This wasn't a rare occasion for Rick. Drew had terrible fashion sense. Rick was the one usually picking out his outfits.

"No, no. I could pick something out, but it wouldn't be as sexy as this." With those words, Drew drops the towel from around his waist.

Rick can't stop himself from staring. Drew was so gorgeous. Rick just wanted worship every inch of his tan body, hear him moan. But this wasn't what Rick had planned for this evening.

"I'm sure you could find...something." Rick had such a hard time getting his words out, Drew just had to grin. He takes a step closer, making the other man shiver and lick his lips hungrily.

"I'd rather not. See, we _could_ go out. But I'd much rather do...other things." Drew rubs his hands together, unconsciously licking his own lips.

"Well it _is_ your birthday. I guess that means that you get to choose."

"Then I want you."

Rick wasn't one to get turned on easily. Drew was extremely sexy, but he liked making him work to make Rick's dick hard.

But hearing Drew speak those words made Rick moan so loudly, it was probable that it was audible to the neighbors.

"Just let me cancel the reservations."

It took Rick all of 5 minutes to cancel their dinner reservations. It was an extremely fancy restaurant, and Rick had that reservation for months. But he'd much rather fuck Drew.

Drew was standing in the same spot when Rick reentered the room.

"I want to be in control tonight."

"But-"

Drew holds a finger up to Rick's mouth as he attempts to protest.

"My birthday, my rules. I'm taking your clothes off now." Drew runs his fingers across Rick's torso, walking them back and forth on his chest. He reaches the bottom of Rick's shirt, hiking the fabric up slightly before dropping to his knees.

Rick has to bite his lip to stop from moaning as Drew's lips find their way onto his stomach.

"Take your shirt off." Rick doesn't hesitate, pulling the shirt over his head, barely realizing it hit the floor. Drew's lips continue to take a path down to the waistline of his jeans. And then he stands back up. Rick is already being forced closer and closer to the edge, and Drew stopping drove him nuts.

"Drew-" Gently pushing him onto the bed, Drew straddles his horny as fuck partner. He could feel Rick's dick straining to get out of his pants, but he wasn't ready to let that happen just yet.

Rick grabs the blankets under him as Drew begins to tease his neck. One of the most sensitive spots on his body, Drew knew that Rick wouldn't be able to hold out for long. But a little encouragement wouldn't hurt.

"I want to hear you. Moan for me Rick."

Rick's entire body spasms as Drew's teeth drag against the sensitive spot in between his neck and right shoulder. It was the spot that drove Rick the craziest, a spot that made him make some of his loudest noises.

"Ohhh fuck Drew fuck!"

"Now that's what I want to hear. Louder baby."

Drew kissed down to Rick's collarbone. Rick's grinding into his crotch was starting to affect him. He desperately just wanted to rip Rick's pants off and fuck the living shit out of him, but watching Rick practically go insane was quite possibly the hottest, most sexually appealing thing Drew had ever witnessed, or been a part of.

"Ohhhh shit Drew please just fuck me. I- mmmmmm." Rick couldn't finish his sentence as Drew's hands worked their way down his sides, pressing into his hips. Rick's head rocked back as he groaned and grasped the blankets more firmly. Drew's lips soon follow, taking their earlier path onto his waistline. Rick bucks, making Drew giggle.

"How badly do you want me inside of you?"

"I-" Rick pauses. He hadn't realized it, but he wanted to bottom. That position was usually reserved for Drew. They had never switched positions before.

"You think you can top me, Andrew?"

Drew sucked in a breath. He had recently been thinking about topping, but didn't know when to bring it up. But he thought he was ready. He had bottomed so many times he knew what to do.

"You clean?"

"Yeah, I showered earlier."

"Then I'm topping you."

"Oh so I get no say?"

"You literally begged me to fuck you."

Rick grinned, and covered his face with his hands. That couldn't stop the giggles from pouring from out of his mouth.

"Is the idea of me topping that comical to you?" Rick shakes his head, still not in control of his laughter. Drew can't help but smirk, barely holding in his own as Rick finally regains control over himself.

"You can top me. Let's see what you got, _Lieutenant_."

Drew responds by unbuttoning Rick's jeans, kissing his cock through his underwear, and grinning as it jerks in response.

"I'm not going to touch your dick, I hope you know that."

"Wait, what? Seriously? That isn't fair! I always get you off when I top!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't get you off. I said I wasn't going to touch your dick. And you won't either. If you haven't came by the time I'm done, then I will."

Rick groans, squirming as Drew works his pants and underwear off. He then starts to kiss back up Rick's legs, causing them to shake.

"Have you ever bottomed?"

"No." Rick breathed, taking the initiative to flip himself over. He feels Drew's lips on the small of his back, hear the drawer where they keep the lube open and close. But not being able to see what Drew was doing made Rick even hornier. His dick was already mostly hard anyways.

"Well, this is going to be an...eye-opening experience for you, to say the least." Drew listens to Rick's gasps as he fingers his rim, wiping lube on him.

"Ohhhh myyyy god." Rick grits his teeth as Drew's finger enters him. He has never had anyone or anything inside of his ass before. He's always been a top.

But bottoming felt so good. He had no idea that having something inside of him would feel as good as being inside. But it did. He would have to bottom more often.

"Fuckkkkk." Bottoming had made Rick's usual louds exclamations of desire into whispered expletives. Drew's fingers stretching him out send waves of pleasure pulsing through his body, having his dick at full attention. He didn't believe Drew when he said Rick could get off without touching his dick, but he was beginning to see that he might've been right. He knew he was leaking precum all over the bedspread.

"You ready?" Drew's voice was soft, but Rick could sense the need to enter him. He could also sense the nerves. Drew was excited, but he was also nervous.

"Yes. But, go slow. This is my first- ahhhhh shit Drew!" In the middle of his sentence, Drew had stuck his penis inside of Rick. Although unexpected, it put Rick on a plane of ecstasy he didn't know even existed. And Drew wasn't planning on going slow, as his stroke hit Rick's g-spot almost immediately. That provoked the screams that Drew knew Rick was capable of.

"Louder. I like hearing you scream."

Rick wasn't going to have a voice the next morning. Drew was fucking him so well, he couldn't not scream. Plus, Drew liked it. Rick was surprised that he hadn't came yet, but he was _so close_.

And then, he was cumming. It was like a switch flipped inside of him. Drew his his spot at a different angle, and he just came. It was such a different type of orgasm than what he was used to. It was less of a rough, cursing, orgasm, and more of a "have your way with me" orgasm.

It took Drew a few more moments before he came. It was a brand new experience for him too. Being inside of Rick felt so natural, like he was meant to do this. Rick's screams had turned him on even more. He knew that it was a first for them both, but it most definitely wouldn't be their last.

Drew pulls out of Rick, somehow managing to pull the soiled bedspread from under him and replacing it with a clean one. Neither of them had the energy to shower, or clean up.

"So, it appears I didn't have to touch you at all."

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

"Make me."

Rick smirks before kissing Drew, moaning into his mouth as Drew pulls him on top of himself.

"Too tired for another round?"

"It is your birthday. It would be a shame if we didn't go more than 1 round."


End file.
